Petros Alexander
(that being said talk to me first so I know what you're doing) Early Life He was born on Cadia in 628 and at some point was conscripted and due to his obvious skills became a Kasrkin at age 18 and saw service in what he would describe as “countless battles and campaigns” facing off against whatever the universe could throw at him and his brothers including Bloodletters on at least one occasion. Szerkasia “You’re THE emerald Zdara? I’ve heard a lot about you…” “the stories don't do me justice, honey..." ' -Petros Alexander and Emerald Zdara right before her performance for him.' He became very well known on Szerkasia after his one man stand against hundreds of Orks led by Kommando Grimtoof Gutstabba. It almost killed him, like so many of his other battles but he survived long enough to be rescued by his squad and a flight of Vulture gunships (the Way of the Kasrkin) http://browncoatmando.deviantart.com/art/3-Kashidaan-saga-pt-3The-Way-of-the-Kasrkin-446602482 These actions made him a local celebrity and earned him the promise that he would never again have to by his own drinks(to Szerkasians that almost as good as any battlefield honor) and a private performance from Zdara"Emerald Zdara" Ludmirova, a favorite club performer in Senova, for whom the burned out Chimera was named. (her stage name came rom her preference for sparkly green costumes) Jurus He had given 12 years to the Kasrkins by 658 where he would once again face Chaos cultists and a least one squad of Bloodletters. That particular encounter almost killed him twice but he would survive where 2 of his squad mates didn’t. That didn't stop them from being seen as heroes to the people of that world. After Jurus He eventually received command of his own squad and another 10 years of active field duty returned to Cadia to train the next generation of Kasrkins He died peacefully in his sleep at the rather young age of 51 due to a heart problem he had developed somewhere in his life. Personality and appearance generally a good man but sometimes quick to anger, fiercely loyal A quick study, enough so that he had a mental catalog of hundreds of songs which he wasn’t afraid to share on downtime, as a sort of meditation, or when sharing a bottle of amasec among his squad brothers or other comrades. While not a womanizer like they were he was known to enjoy a little female attention where and when he could get it, as was the case with Emerald Zdara on Szerkasia and at least one grateful female civilian on Jurus. He was taller than average standing at roughly 1.88 meters and also somewhat heavier at roughly 108 kg. he kept his blonde hair at a medium length, keeping his curls hidden behind his helmet. Like most Cadians he had violet eyes that could display intense anger or easy amusement. Due to his service he carried the scars from various injuries. Abilities and Traits He was a Kasrkin, making him a very skilled soldier and capable of thinking on his feet, easily able to improvise. He showed no hesitation doing what needed to be done. Equipment Carried a Hellgun but was also comfortable with pretty much anything in the IG arsenal Acquired a bolt pistol on Szerkasia which he continued to carry and use He also carried and was very attached to a combat knife that he’d had since his days in the Whiteshields. Carapace Armor Friends and Allies He considered his squadmates as brothers and their deaths almost broke him, he was very good terms with the Szerkian Guard regiments for his one man stand against hundreds of Orks. It made him a local celebrity and came to the attention of Colonel Dolvan Omero of the Cadian 517th he considered them allies as well as the Serlendor 12th and the Vatian 12th Enemies As a Kasrkin he saw some of the worst that the universe could throw at him including Daemons and Ork Kommandos. It was Orks though that he particularly hated. Quotes By “Word of advice Greenskins… DON’T FRAK WITH A KASRKIN!" “The Emperor protects. What that entails depends on the day. Sometimes survival is its own reward, and sometimes you get a little bit more than that. Got a bolt pistol out of one of those, got to meet a few nice ladies and more than a few not so nice ones.” "I'm sure I've broken a few hearts along the way. Punctured more than a few too.." '''About “Kasrkins are the finest soldiers of the Imperium. There is no question that we are the best- much is expected of the best, and we have never failed in delivering it. We are the survival of Cadia, if Cadia holds the Imperium will not fall. This is your task- to preserve your homes and the Imperium. You will see the worst of war and you will survive to fight again. You will face the worst of man’s enemies and you will defeat them. You will live as victors or die fighting. You will be honored but there is a price for honor. You will carry the scars and memories of every battle, but it will not break you. You are Kasrkins- you are the finest the Guard can offer in The Emperor’s service. You will not break, you are stronger than any other. Throne guard you all." - his training sergeant in the Whiteshields "Petros Alexander was the 1st genuine war hero I ever met. He learned what I do for heroes..." -Emerald Zdara Trivia Petros Alexander's appearance very closely matches mine I decided to do that because of my love for Kasrkins- of any ordinary human they have the best chance of getting out of various dangerous, hellish battlefields of the 41st Millenium alive. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:BrowncoatMando Category:The Kashidaan Cluster Category:Imperial Soldiers of Note